Six Months
by Allie02
Summary: Elizabeth asks Kate Heightmeyer to provide a six month evaluation for Ronon...


"Ronon, glad you decided to come. Please, take a seat." She tries not to look as intimidated as she feels when he strides towards her and slumps down on the seat opposite her. Despite the fact that he has been in Atlantis for over six months now, she realises that she has never had a conversation with him, nor had she fully appreciated his immense physique. She suddenly felt incredibly small and fragile in his presence.

"Elizabeth suggested that we should talk. You've been here for six months now, so I just wanted to know how you're settling in. So, how have you found the last six months?"

"Fine."

"Do you feel comfortable? Settled? Safe?"

"Yeah."

Kate slumps slightly in her seat, realising that this is going to be one of her more arduous sessions. She had been reluctant when Dr. Weir had first made the suggestion, aware of Ronon's reputation as a man of few words. She had agreed however, that they needed to make sure that he had settled in and was integrating into their society. She just wished that she didn't have to be the person best qualified to complete this task.

"And how do feel about the other members of the expedition?"

"Which ones?"

"Well, any. Let's start with the members of your off-world team."

Ronon sighs and decides to humour her. "I like Sheppard, he's straightforward and easy to work for. I like Teyla, I know she'll back me up in a fight. McKay talks too much."

"Okay. How about the rest of the expedition? Dr. Weir for instance?"

"She's fine. She listens to other people but isn't indecisive. I like that."

"Anyone else? Have you...made friends with any members of the military contingent? Had any intimate relations?" He cocks his head and smirks slightly, causing her to blush. "I'm not asking for any details, I'm just curious about your interactions with others. Six months is a long time to spend in one city, especially for someone who has been running for seven years. How do you find it?"

"I talk to some of the marines, mostly during training sessions. I haven't had intimate relations with them, or with anyone else." He pauses, as if wanting to gauge her reaction, and she holds her composure and waits patiently for him to continue. "Sometimes I wake at night and panic, thinking that I've stayed in one place for too long and that the Wraith are on their way. I have to look at my back in the mirror to check that the transmitter's definitely gone before I can go back to sleep."

"Do you ever think about the days before you became a runner? When you were on Sateda?"

"All the time." The tinge of sadness in his voice makes Kate's heart leap. "I think about leaving, about going to find the rest of the survivors. We could start again, on a new planet. Then I think about what Teyla said to me when we first met, and I know that she's right. Atlantis is the best hope for us, for all of us. So I stay."

Kate wonders how it is that this man can convey so much meaning and emotion with such little effort. She feels compelled to keep him there, to keep asking him questions so that she can gain more insight into his extraordinary life. "Do you know who the survivors are? Maybe there is someone you know, someone you were close to."

"There isn't. I know for sure that I lost everyone I cared about during the Wraith attack before I was captured. This is my home now. You are my people." The way that he looks directly into her eyes when saying the last sentence makes Kate gasp. She knows that he means the entire expedition team as well as the Athosians and various Pegasus waifs and strays that they've picked up, but right now, at this moment, she feels as though he is talking about her. And only her.

As if he senses her thoughts, he sits forward and reaches for her hand. "I'm happy here. I'm not gonna leave." She wonders if he's trying to reassure her in her professional capacity or in a more personal manner.

Before she can respond, he lets go of her hand and stalks towards the door. "Lunchtime. You coming?" Kate tries not to appear too eager as she follows him out of the room.


End file.
